Flaming Sparks
by CaseyC
Summary: Kaylee Sparks is a fourteen year old superhero. Her first day at Sky High is great, but all of a sudden her world gets turned upside down when her father goes missing. But where did he disappear to? And what does Warren Peace have to do with it? Find out!


**A/N: **I stayed up all night writing the first chapter of my upcoming Twilight/Buffy crossover and had a writers block. My mind which had been exploding with ideas, suddenly just went blank. So I did what I always do in times like that; Distracted myself. Which can easily be done by watching a movie. So that's what I did. I watched the movie Sky High -which I haven't seen in _ages_- and I mostly just like it because I think Steven Strait is so damn hot. XD And then, I had an epiphany. So I stopped the movie right where Warren Peace (Steven Strait) says "Then I'm in!" and smiles. sigh And I went and got my laptop and wrote this. I'm slightly starting with the second chapter.

I hope you like it! And this is my first Sky High fanfic ever and I'm new to writing. Well, not new to writing, but new to people actually reading what I write. So I'd really appreciate feedback/reviews. (:

-Case.

--

_My name is Kaylee Sparks, and I'm a fourteen year old female superhero. You've probably heard of the movie Sky High, right? Well, that's where my story begins. In my first day at Sky High; High School for superheroes._

Chapter one  
**Missing.**

"Wake up, Kaylee! Honey, you're going to be late!"

I opened my eyes to find my father screaming at me to wake up. Crap. This is _so_ the story of my life; the first day at a new school and I'm late. Freaking fabulous.

"Geez, dad, chill. I'm awake, dammit!" I said, and my father went back downstairs so I could get dressed.Sometimes having a superhero father is not fun. Especially when you don't have a mom to go with it. Well, actually I do have a mom. She's in jail, so I don't see her all that often. But that's another story.

I dove through my closet and found a pair of black, tight jeans and a black silk T. I quickly brushed through the knots in my hair and ran downstairs. My dad had already made me breakfast - bacon and eggs. I sighed. No matter how many times I try to tell him that I don't want to eat meat, he never listens. I sat down and drank my orange juice.

"Really, dad, you don't have to cook for me every single morning. I can live with cereal, you know." I said, but my dad just shook his head and smiled.

"Well, what am I going to do with these great cooking skills of mine, then?" he answered, and I just rolled my eyes. His superpower is that he can create flames. Get it, 'sparks'? My dad has his own cooking show. He really is an amazing cook, but sometimes he over does the whole thing. Good thing he's not a surgeon or something, since he's bringing the work home. I chuckled and stood up.

"And where do you think you're going young lady?" my father asked me, frowning.

"Um, dad, first day of high school, remember?" I said.

"Oh.. Well, see you later then, honey. Good luck." he said while I waved good bye, grabbed my bag and went outside. The bus was already there. I knocked on the door and it swung open. I walked inside and found out that I was the first one in there. I took a seat way in the back, I didn't want to draw attention to myself.

As the bus went around, picking up all the superhero kids, I listened to Slipknot on my MP3. When we were about half way through town, this totally hot guy in a leatherjacket drove by the bus. On a motorcycle. I don't know what it is with me and motorcycle guys in leatherjackets, but I just totally _melt_ when I see one. Boy, was I in for a surprise. At that time, I didn't know how right I was.

I snapped out of my thoughts when the bus shook with clapping hands as Will Stronghold was introduced. Ugh. What a jackass. I bet he thinks he's so awesome just because he's a Stronghold. With him was a redhead girl in a green skirt with a peace sign hanging around her neck. Huh. She seemed nice enough. Probably a vegeterian like me.

Finally we came to the 'road ends' sign and the bus took flight. Everyone screamed, either in excitement or horror. Except me. It didn't scare me a thing, I'd already been on the bus before. Ron Wilson, bus driver, was one of my dad's best friends you see.

We landed on the Sky High parking lot and I noticed that same motorcycle there. Neat, so that guy was a superhero. Maybe I really would make friends here. Oh, did I forget to mention, I was kind of an outcast? Yeah. First thing; I'm a gypsy. Well, really, I'm a descendent of gypsies. And second, my mom's a supervillain.Thirdly, I'm kind of gothic. Yeah, I'm not that well-liked. No wonder my dad's best friend is Ron Wilson.

I stood in the back while some preppy chick in a pink sweater explained the rules to us. I didn't hear a word she said. I still had my headphones on. Apperantly I wasn't the only one; Will Stronghold looked like he was going to explode of adoration or something. Of course. The high school jerk falls for the high school biatch. How typical..

Before lunch we had this thing called powerplacement. That's where they check out what your power is and decide wether you're a hero or a sidekick. My parents were both heroes, and I'd probably be one too. Most people had the basic powers, acid spit, superstrength, that kind of thing. But there were a few funny ones. This one guy melted. Not kidding. I almost burst into hysterics. And this other girl, who was a shapeshifter, she changed into the most adorable gunnea pig I'd ever seen. It was dark with purple stripes, just like her hair.

The bell rang and coach Boomer told Stronghold that he'd be next after lunch. I rolled my eyes. Of course he'll be the one to show off. I walked into the cafeteria and saw that every table was completely full. Not kidding. Every single seat. Except.. Except there was this one table, way in the back, close to where Stronghold and his friends sat. And.. Wait.. That guy! The one with the motorcycle. Damn, he looked hot. So I walked across the cafeteria -with alot of eyes boring into my back- to the table where leather-jacket-guy was and sat down. He looked up and frowned.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked in a deep, husky voice.

"Having lunch at the cafeteria. What does it look like I'm doing?" I answered him in my high-soprano voice.

"Uh, yeah, but why are you sitting here?" he raised one eyebrow.

"Do you see any other seat available?" I said and he scanned the room with his eyes. Finally he looked back at me, shrugged and went "Fine". I noticed something on his jacket then, the letters W and P carved onto the shoulder.

"Hey, I know who you are! You're Warren Peace! The guy with the supervillain dad, right?" I said and realized I'd made a mistake because he stood up and looked at me like he was going to tear my head off.

"No one. _No_.. One.. talks about _my_ father!" his voice boomed over the cafeteria, making alot of heads turn.

I, still sitting, grabbed his hand and pulled him back down next to me.

"Dude, chill. I have a supervillain mom too." I said and noticed our hands were on fire. I smirked and he raised his eyebrows.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" he asked.

"Um, no. My last name's Sparks. As in Kyle "Flame" Sparks. My dad has flaming hands too." I said and he nodded, thoughtful.

"So.. That's your power, too, then?" he asked me and my inner self smiled. He was talking to me. A totally hot, motorcycle driving, leatherjacket wearing guy was talking to me. _Me_. Kaylee Sparks. Sure, just a moment ago, he'd yelled at me, but hey, it still counts.

"I've got two of them." I said, grinning. "One is a flaming body, and the other is.." His expression changed from curious to shocked as I went invisible in front of him. "Invisability." I finished.

"Cool." he said.

"I know, right?" I became visible again.

He gave me a piercing look, with those beautiful dark brown eyes of his and asked, "Your mom's Invisible Irene?"

"The one and only." I said. "Her speciality was theft, but you've probably figured that out. She found it easy robbing banks when the security cameras couldn't see her."

He just nodded in response. We ate in silence after that and when the bell rang I stood up and I was walking away –more than half way through the cafeteria- when I heard him call my name. My stomach felt like it was back in the Sky High bus, there were so many butterflies in it as he said my name. My name. It sounded beautiful coming from his mouth. I stopped. What was up with me today? I shook my head a little and turned around, but he was already standing next to me. Wow, that was fast.

"You.. forgot.. your bag." he said between gasps. Hey, that cafeteria was really big. You'd gasp too if you'd just ran across it in like 5 seconds.

"Thanks." I said and smiled. He smiled back and I heard someone laughing really loudly behind me. I spun around, only to find that cheerleader who could multiply herself, lauging like a lunatic.

"Oh my GOSH!" she said. "Warren Peace, smiling? This must be a miracle!"

"Come on, Warren. Let's go." I said, grabbing his arm and turning around to walk away. We didn't say anything while we walked through the hallways, the girls' "Peace has got a girlfriend, hahaha!" clinging in our ears.

"People are so stupid." I said when we stopped in front of the gym.

When Warren didn't respond, I turned my head to look at him. I couldn't see his face, it was covered with his shoulder-length dark hair.

"Warren? Are you okay?" I asked him and he just nodded, turned and walked away. I was standing there looking at his tall frame, when that redhead who was with Stronghold earlier poked my shoulder and asked if I were okay.

"Yeah.. It's nothing.." I said.

"So, you're new here, huh?" she asked.

"Yup." I nodded.

"Neat, me too. I'm Layla, by the way." she held out a hand.

"Kaylee." I shook her hand lightly.

The day went on and Layla and I became good friends. She told me she was Will's best friend and they'd known each other since forever. She totally had a crush on him. It was _so_ obvious. The reason she was hanging out with me, not Stronghold, was because he'd been placed as a sidekick. Seriously. _Stronghold_. Will Stronghold was a _sidekick_. I grinned widely at the thought. That oughta show the jerk. He hadn't found his powers yet. 'A late bloomer' they called it. Though he didn't seem that bad, the way Layla talked about him. She told me he was shy, sensitive and clumsy. Nothing like his superstrong macho dad, or hot flying mother. Just a normal, pale, skinny teenage boy. That didn't mean I was going to make friends with him or something. He was, after all, my mortal enemy. His mom had sent my mom to jail. I giggled. Warren Peace also happened to be his mortal enemy. Stronghold senior had sent Warren's dad to jail too. What a small world.

School finally ended and as I walked into the front room in my house I noticed a weird smell. It smelled like something was.. Burning. That was weird. My dad never burned anything. He controlled fire. I went into the kitchen only to see that a steak was burning in the oven. I took it out and opened the window to let the smoke out.

"Dad!" I called. "I'm homeee!" My voice echoed through the house.

I walked up the stairs, two at a time, and went into my fathers bedroom. Empty. Well, not empty, it had a bed, a nightstand, a desk and other bedroomy things, but no dad. I searched _every_ single room in the house. Nothing. My dad was gone. This was so unlike him. Why would he leave, with a steak in the oven, and not even leave a note or call my cellphone? I sat on the couch until 2 AM, when I fell asleep, waiting for my dad to come home.


End file.
